Hurricane
by mckono4ever
Summary: Based on the song Hurricane by Honor Society. McKono! Just a little one shot because I'm getting really nervous about the premiere!


**Hurricane-Honor Society**

**A/N: based on the song. I did shorten it slightly though if you'll notice. It's an amazing song! If you've never heard it go listen to it right now! It's awesome! My first song-based fic. I picked the song and the McKono and then the story just basically wrote itself! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or Honor Society. **

_There was a threat of love_

_I didn't think it'll come_

_What was I thinking of?_

_I don't know._

_I was good o__n my own_

_Then I took caution to the wind._

_When I decide to let you in. _

_I fell so hard so fast_

_I'm seeing stars_

_But they led us through the dark. _

Kono Kalakaua knew this was bound to happen. Working with a very handsome and hot Navy SEAL anywhere from 10-12 hours a day, sometimes more, it was bound to happen. But she didn't think it could ever happen. Never. She was a very strong woman. She could take care of herself. She knew how to control her feelings. She would never fall for her boss. Ever. It was just against the rules in her book. But suddenly it just happened. Just like that. She saw him comforting a little girl after she was kidnapped and all of the hidden feelings came forward. She had tried to deny it. Tried to hope it would go away. But it was no use. She was already in love with Steve.

_Now it's gone and clouds_

_Are forming_

_Everybody tried to_

_Warn me but _

_I didn't listen to what they said._

"Don't you dare think about it Steven," Danny told him over and over again. They had several discussions about it. Actually, her. Steve was falling for Kono. And as much as he tried to contain it he couldn't. It just wouldn't happen. Danny warned him over and over of the consequences of falling in love with Kono. But that didn't stop Steve from falling for her anyway.

_Now that the rain is falling_

_I should've seen it coming_

_I can't believe you're walking_

_Walking away, away_

_You left me in this hurricane, hurricane. You left me, in this hurricane, hurricane, hurricane. You left me in this hurricane, hurricane. (you left me) You left me in this hurricane. _

Kono was so confusing. She would tease him one minute, be his little sister the next, and would have what seemed like a longing for him to love her the next. He was so confused. He had done all kinds of military maneuvers, dangerous missions, faced the worst terrorists in the world, yet he was confused about a woman. A single woman had turned his life upside down. She lied to him once. And it confused him so much when she did so. Did she not trust him? Why did love have to be so confusing?

_I wanted so badly to believe,_

_That you would brave the storm_

_With me. _

_Fair weathered friends, got enough of them_

_Thought you'd be here for me. _

Kono thought Steve would do anything for her. She thought he'd be there for her even in the worst of times. Yet all through her IA undercover op he didn't call once. Chin cared. Her family cared. Her old friends cared. But Steve was her boss, her best friend, and she thought maybe more than that one day. But he wasn't there for her once. Didn't call, didn't stop by, didn't even bother to ask about her from her understanding. It broke her heart that Steve wasn't really here for her all the time.

_Now my eyes have,_

_Started pouring._

_In my heart its dark_

_And stormy and it_

_Won't stop cause you_

_Wrecked all of me. _

Kono thought he had abandoned her doing her IA undercover deal. But he hadn't. Almost every night he stayed awake worrying about her. He'd worry. He'd wonder. He'd miss her. He may not have been there for her physically but in his heart he was with her the whole entire time. He was too scared. Too worried. He couldn't bring himself to arrest Kono if it came to that. Which is why he tried staying as far away from it as possible. Until he was forced to, that is.

_Now that the rain is falling_

_I should've seen it coming_

_I can't believe you're walking_

_Walking away, away_

_You left me in this hurricane, hurricane. You left me, in this hurricane, hurricane, hurricane. You left me in this hurricane, hurricane. (you left me) You left me in this hurricane. _

They were both so confused. Giving each other mixed signals. It was the work of a 9 year old girl that finally got them together. Grace Williams was a very observant girl. She had skills that had come from her father. She used those skills. She noticed the way Uncle Steve and Aunt Kono looked at each other. So she decided to play a little matchmaking game. She and her father decided to trick them. A little. Okay a lot. They locked them in Steve's closet. Steve called Danny. Danny explained to him that until they confessed their feelings for one another they weren't getting out of that closet. Once Danny was sure they had admitted it to one another he quietly unlocked the door and left the house, hand in hand with his daughter. Kono and Steve may have confused each other for months. But right now they understood each other perfectly. They loved each other. And that's all that mattered.

**A/N: what did ya think?! HURLet me know! Also sorry for any mistakes on the song. It wasn't anywhere on the Internet correctly but I think I pretty much got it. REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!:)**


End file.
